Bound Together
by ALBERTA
Summary: Ginny gets hurt. Her brothers come to her aid.


Bound Together

By ALBERTA

Summary: Ginny is hurt.  Her brothers rush to her aid.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I promise to put them back.

A/N: This is about attempted suicide.  Also this has a mean and selfish Molly Weasley and weak willed Arthur.  And no I don't hate Hermione often, but I'm in a mood.  This is a one shot and will not continue.  Probably.  It's meant to have a lot of unanswered questions.  Please Read and Review- don't make me beg.  Flames welcome but only if you really mean it.

==============================================================================================================================

            Ron climbed the stairs from the common room and headed for towards the girls dorms in Gryffindor Tower.  He hadn't seen Ginny at breakfast and McGonagall had told him that she wasn't in transfiguration.  It wasn't like Gin to skip classes; she was nearly as fanatical about school as Percy and Hermione.  Though he had to admit she was also as mischievous as Fred and George, so she could just be setting up a prank.  Every summer since the twins started attending Hogwarts the first thing they did was play a prank on Ginny, who invariably got them back.  This started an all out prank war between the three.  Ginny always won.  Fred and George swore up and down that they let her but the Weasley's knew the truth: sweet, innocent Ginny was a tactical genius when it came to practical jokes.  The twins were in absolute awe of her ability to play a trick and never get caught.

            Practical jokes aside, Ginny was also a genius at Potions…and Arithmancy…and Charms…and…well everything.  She barely studied but aced all her subjects.  Ron and his brothers knew how and why and that Ginny was a prodigy but received no recognition for her intelligence.  She was constantly overshadowed by Hermione.

            Ron knocked on the door of the fourth year girls' dorm.  None of her roommates had seen her, or so they said, but they were acting very strangely when Ron asked.

            "Ginny, you in here?" he called as he opened the door.  He didn't get a response but the hangings around one bed were closed.  Ron suddenly felt a great anguish wash over him.  It was the same as when McGonagall had told him Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets.  He knew then that his sister was in real danger without even seeing her or the peril.  Panic rose in him as he rushed to the bed and yanked the curtains open.  Panic gave way to shock for a moment, and then returned with fear, dread, pain and anger.  Rousing himself Ron screamed "Fred! George!" and gathered his sister in his arms.  Rushing for the door Ron heard the twins' footsteps.

            "Ronniekins whatever someone did to you, for once it wasn't us…" George trailed off when he saw Ginny.  Or rather, her hand; limp and chalk white, the skin translucent.  Several trails of blood were dripping down her long elegant fingers and onto the floor.

            Fred grabbed for her almost immediately.  Both Ron and Ginny had grown considerably over the summer but still Ron was struggling to carry their sister.  Fred didn't wait either of his brothers and took off down the stairs and across the common room.  George ran ahead to open the portrait door.  All three ignored the questions thrown at them from various Gryffindors.  They ran out the door and straight for the infirmary, nearly knocking over Snape and a gaggle of Hufflepuffs in the process.

===============================================================

            Bill was ten kilometers under Cairo breaking a curse on a family vault left by a bitter old man, recently deceased.  It was routine and he was done quickly.  The last vault of the day and it was barely afternoon.  It was also Friday and the oldest Weasley was planning to take out a new girl tonight.  She looked like Nefertiti reincarnated.  As he climbed into the rail car to take him to the surface Bill was overcome with pain, fear, anguish, grief.  Emotions flooded him as he fell to his knees and retched.  As soon as he was able, Bill jumped in the cart which took off at breakneck speeds.  He badly needed to get home.

===============================================================

            Charlie Weasley had been distracting a dragon when he felt it and barely escaped a plume of fire from the horntail.  Unfortunately he escaped it by falling off his broom.  One of his colleagues caught him with Wingardium Leviosa and another put Charlie onto the back of his own broom.

            When they hit the ground Charlie headed straight for his tent, the camp boss right behind him.  The boss was ready to ream him out for carelessness and was fully prepared for a shaken Weasley.  Instead when she entered the tent Charlie was calm- worried- but seemingly calm.  Of course what she didn't know was this was how Weasley's panic; they take control of a situation.  Charlie Weasley was very calmly but hurriedly packing his things. 

            "I have to go home for awhile, Joy.  I'm sorry I can't explain but something's happened and I need to know what and how bad and whom to."  He picked up his bags and went over to her.  "I'll owl you soon, OK?"  He then kissed his lover/boss and was out the door.

===============================================================

            "WEATHERBY!" a voice screamed.  Not just any voice screamed.  The Minister of Magic's voices screamed, just as he had for the last five minutes.  "What is the good of having an assistant if they don't' come to assist?"

            The Minister left his office to find Weatherby.  The boy was sitting at his desk ashen faced, letter in hand.  

            "Weatherby!"

            "Weasley," Percy absently corrected his superior, something he had never done before.  It was then that Percy felt the same pain and fear as his brothers before him.  But Percy was prepared because he knew that Ginny was hurt.  The letter in his hand had told him that.  It said:

Dear Percy,

I'm killing myself today.  I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger.  

I love you.  Give our brothers my love.  Take care of them.

See you someday.

Love always, your sister

Virginia Merlyna Weasley

            Percy ran for the door and a port key only he knew about that went straight to Hogwarts.

===============================================================

            When Bill and Charlie reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they were taken up to the hospital wing immediately.  They didn't even have to say anything, which was good because they didn't know what to ask.  "Excuse me Professor McGonagall but could you tell us if any of our dear siblings are in mortal danger?" sounded rather ridiculous.

            The two oldest boys were greeted outside the infirmary by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  Or rather not greeted; they'd walked into some kind of argument.

            "I can't believe you did that to them.  To her," Harry exclaimed.  "Have you completely lost your mind?  Or are you just incredibly stupid?"

            "Come off it Harry, she's just doing this for attention.  Or maybe so she can get pity grades from the professors.  I mean she's not particularly bright. She never studies.  I don't know why she'd want this kind of attention but apparently…  Maybe she's trying to get your attention, your pity.  I mean she's had a crush on you for-"

            "Get out!  Get away from here and stay away from Ginny, Hermione!  Stay away from her brothers and stay away from me!" Harry shouted at her.  He hadn't been this mad since he'd blown up Uncle Vernon's sister.

            Charlie laid a calming hand on the boy's shoulder.  "Let's go inside and see our sister, huh?" he said to Bill and Harry.  They had long considered Harry family but they had never said "our family" or "our sister" before.  Harry was over loaded with emotion, all conflicting.  These wonderful people have taken him into their family, he belonged somewhere.  But one of those people hurts so badly that she wanted, wants, to die.

            The three braced themselves and entered Ginny's hospital room.  It was stark and smelled heavily of medicines.  Fred and George sat on either side of a murderous looking Ron on the other side of the gigantic bed which dominated the room.  The bed itself could have easily fit all of them.  As it was it dwarfed a fragile, empty looking Ginny who was sitting wrapped up in Percy's arms.

            Ginny, dressed in and surrounded by white, was cradling a small statue of Buddha.  All the Weasley children had one.  It was no bigger than Ginny's palm and features a cross legged and smiling Buddha.  The statue radiated peace, serenity and safety.  Their grandmother had bought the statues for them when Ginny was just three.  Back then she said it kept her nightmares away.  Bill hoped it would again.

            Ginny's wrists were bandaged.

===============================================================

            Nobody had spoken since Bill and Charlie arrived.  People-really just professors, but nobody noticed the lack of students- came to visit, observed the solemn air in the room and soon left.  The Weasley's were waiting.  Most people would believe they were waiting for their parents, and this was partly true.  They were waiting for a special delivery owl post.  The boys knew that Arthur and Molly Weasley would not come to their daughter's sickbed.  Molly would never allow it and had any of the boys been with her when she found out she would have forced them to stay away.  There was no love lost between the Weasley women, at least not on Molly's side.  No one ever understood why.

            The family owl Errol flapped in, collapsed midair and tumbled onto the bed in a mess of feathers.  The Howler he was carrying falling next to Ginny's empty hand, the other still holding the statuette.  She picked it up before one of her brothers could get it away.  She flicked it open almost immediately and Molly Weasley's irate voice filled the room.

            "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" the room sat stunned.  Ginny sat impassive.  "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS STUPID STUNT COULD HAVE COST YOUR BROTHERS? YOUR FATHER?  YOU COULD HAVE COST PERCY HIS CAREER IN THE MINISTRY AND FOR WHAT?  SELFISH LITTLE GIRL!!  WE GIVE YOU LIFE, WE NURTURE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US, BY BEING A DISGRACE!!!  DON'T YOU EVER COME HOME AGAIN!!  WE HAVE NO DAUGHTER!!!"

            The last syllable hung in the air ringing in their ears as the Howler destroyed itself in a nearby bedpan.  All the boys crawled onto the bed and let silence claim the room again.

===============================================================

            "Honeydukes is moving," George suddenly said an hour later.

            "What?" Ron asked incredulously, wondering where that came from.

            "Hey yeah," Fred said, catching onto his brother's train of thought.

            "Honeydukes is moving into a larger shop in Hogsmeade.  Fred and I are graduating in a month and we plan on opening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes by September.  We'll need a shop, don't you think?"

            "Yes," Percy answered looking happy and slightly smug having figured out where they were going. 

            "That particular shop has a spacious flat upstairs.  A flat with four bedrooms."  Fred told them.  "Four bedrooms are a bit much for George and I, don't you agree Ginny?  Besides we'll need someone around to keep us out of trouble."

            "So I guess I'll have to live their too," Ron said.  "Someone has to keep the three of you in line."  

            "Oh," Ginny spoke for the first time since.  Tears started flowing down her face, emotion finally breaking through.  Sobs racked the girl's body as her brothers held onto her.  "ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry," she chanted.  They shushed her.

            "Its OK Gin.  We just want to know why?" Percy's voice broke on the last word.  He choked back tears.  He had to stay strong for them.  He had to take care of them.  She told him to, so he will.

            Ginny opened her mouth to explain but couldn't yet.  She cried harder.

===============================================================

            Ron wasn't sure he wanted to know why.  He knew he and Harry were at least partly responsible.  They had ignored her and excluded her when they were with Hermione.  Guilt ate at him.  If only Hermione had told him of her and Ginny's conversation last night.  How dare she dismiss Ginny's suicide attempt.  "She's just looking for attention Ron.  She wasn't serious.  She's just being a silly little girl."

            Ron's anger must have shown because Harry nudged him out of his thoughts.  Ginny had calmed down.  She began to speak.

===============================================================


End file.
